halloweenie
by myblackkitten
Summary: after going to a halloween party the gang go to a supposedly haunted house what could possibly go wrong,oh yeah a psycho murderer in the house with them how is this gonna turn out. i wonder. cowritten with the crank that queen who is my twin.
1. the bet

Disclaimer I own nothing yada yada yada. Except the plot and Briana that's mine I own that.

Troy and Chad were walking to their car where their girlfriends were waiting for them. Troy began a conversation. "Hey Chad what are you doing for Halloween?" Chad replied. "Taylor is planning everything. She probably told me already but of course I wasn't listening." And Taylor said "too many basketballs to his head you need to aim at his hands next time Troy." Taylor and Gabriella laughed. They had been talking about their plans and how much they hated Sharpay. Halloween was tomorrow and they had everything planned out perfectly or so they thought. Kelsi and Jason walked up holding hands. Taylor and Gabriella "awed" Kelsi blushed and let go of Jason's hand. They weren't officially going out but everyone knew they liked each other, they just claimed to be good friends. Ryan walked up with his new Cheerleader girlfriend, Briana Thompson, (He bagged a cheerleader I know can you believe it.) he had broken up with his other girlfriend a couple of weeks ago. Ever since he stepped out of his sister's shadow he was getting more girls than troy was before Gabriella. There were a couple of guys however that wanted Ryan but he just doesn't swing that way. But Ryan was really tempted with the new kid a while back. (Imagine Johnny Pacar being gay but still that cute.) Briana, being peppy as always, just out of no where busted out and said "Troy are you gay no you can't be you go out with Gabriella unless your under cover nah you wanna have a Halloween party yeah it will be so fun we can bring Grape soda I love grape soda yes I do-oo-oo-oo." So fast you wouldn't be able to understand it unless you were used to it like they were. They decided to go to the park to plan it out. The next night everyone except for Taylor and Chad was there, because Taylor dropped off his costume before he woke up and he was having a hard time with it. When he was finally ready he went and picked up Taylor and they headed on their way. Once there they saw that all the couples matched. Kelsi and Jason matched even though they weren't a couple. (You wanna know how the costumes looks go to my profile.) Everyone walked into the house and was greeted by a crowd of people. Everyone starts to dance when the door bell rang. Gabriella and Taylor walked to the door and answered it. There was Sharpay strewn on all over Zeke. "What are you doing here Sharpay?" Taylor asked with disgust "Yeah no one invited you" Gabriella piped in. "I'm here to party." Sharpay said and Zeke shifted nervously. "Sharpay, you know you were supposed to dress up right?" Gabriella said and Sharpay said "But I did dress up I'm scarface's girl" "oh I thought you were yourself Sharpay the ho" Taylor sneered and Sharpay said "You nappy haired freak" "you big noised, frizzy haired no style havin' no talented brain dead shrew." Sharpay gasped and Ryan walked in between them "ladies ladies ladies let's not fight" "Not like Taylor could fight me anyway she's too scared" Sharpay said and Taylor Said "I'm too good to fight you it would be a waste of time and energy besides you're the one who's afraid I'm gonna knock Yo' crooked nose off your face" "Please spare me the ghetto talk" "oh I'ma show you ghetto" Taylor said and Gabriella held her back "be glad they holding me back." "Yeah Sharpay" Gabriella said. By this time the whole room was watching the scene. "Taylor I bet you couldn't stay in that old house up the street for a whole night" Sharpay said thinking Taylor would back down and she would come out looking better but no such thing. "Fine then we will do it if you do it." She motioned towards the gang. Not wanting seem flaky Sharpay said "you've got a deal." "I don't wanna do it" Chad said followed by a chorus of "me neither's" Taylor said 'you are doing it got it" every one including Ryan and Briana nodded. The group including Sharpay's Dog, Boi walked up to the house. Briana was bouncing around "how exciting" she kept repeating. Finally the group got tired of it and yelled "shut up" when they got to the house everyone went in except for Chad. "Come on Chad" Troy said "I'm not going in there have you not seen the horror movies a group of teenagers go into a haunted house where they are attacked by a demonic killer and the black guy always dies first." Chad said which turned to a whine in the end. "Boy get in here" Taylor said and Chad walked in hesitantly. The door swung close and Chad screamed. "What was that? Who screamed? Was that me?" Chad asked and Briana laughed. "How much you want to bet Briana's the first to disappear" Kelsi whispered to Gabriella and Gabriella said "10 bucks". They Group went deeper into the house looking for a place to stay when they heard noises. "What was that?" Kelsi said and Jason "nothing probably just the wind." They ventured on "there it goes again" Kelsi said. It sounded like faint music. "It's nothing Kelsi." He said and kept walking Kelsi stopped walking she heard it again. She hurried to catch up with them. Finally they found a place to sleep. It was a couple of bedrooms. There were approximately 10 rooms. (that's a lot of rooms. But enough rooms for everyone to sleep in. How convenient right?). They headed to the rooms and put down their extra clothes. Kelsi opened the drawer right when Jason came in and pulled out a picture that looked to be like...

Dun dun dun oh I got you hanging

That's why they call it a cliffhanger


	2. killing 2 girls with one knife

Disclaimer: is on first chapter.

Okay from where we were (A.N: we forgot to tell you what they brought. They brought extra clothes, video cameras, and flashlights.)

_They headed to the rooms and put down their extra clothes. Kelsi opened the drawer right when Jason came in and pulled out a picture that looked to be like..._

Herself. Jason looked at the picture and asked in a very slow manner "Why did you bring a picture of yourself." She looked at him a little scared. "Jason I didn't bring any pictures of myself." Kelsi flipped the picture over. Sure enough was her name there with a heart around it. Suddenly she heard Briana scream. She looked around for Jason he wasn't there. She ran downstairs. "I found her here." Jason said and everyone gasped. Briana was pinned to the wall dead with the number 1 cut into her chest. "We should get out of here" Jason said and headed for the door "we can't go now if we do we'll get blamed. We've got to find out who did this" Ryan said "But what if we die in the process" Jason asked. "You must be really scared" Troy said and Jason said "I'm Just worried about Kelsi I don't want her to die I love her" Sharpay grinned and his cheeks reddened. "I mean as a sister not like how you guys like each because I wouldn't like-like kelsi like that not saying that no one wouldn't like her like that I mean she's Beautiful and I'm gonna shut up." Jason cheeks reddened even more after Kelsi kissed him on the cheek. "I love you like a brother too Jason." Kelsi said and they laughed. "Well we should split up so we could each cover an area. Chad you and Sharpay, Troy you and Ryan, Kelsi you and Zeke, And Gabriella you and Taylor, I will go by myself to cover where Briana was before she died to see if the if there is anything we could go by." Jason said than looked Zeke straight in the eye. "Take care of Kelsi if anything happens to her…. You don't want to know. Matter fact I'll take Kelsi you can go by yourself. Let's go." They all broke up and left.

Sharpay and Chad walked together with her dog, Boi on a leash leading the way. They were walking down a dark hall way when Boi broke loose and ran. "Boi." She screamed and ran after it. "Sharpay, Sharpay wait. Ah here it goes" Chad said and threw his hand up. He ran after her. "Boi" Sharpay called as she walked hesitantly down the hall ways. "Oh my Gosh Boi." She gasped and knelt on the ground Boi's throat had been slit. "Whoever did this is a sick person." "Really I'm sick that's such a nice thing to say to me. You're so flattering to bad you are gonna have to die" The Killer said and stabbed her in the chest marking her with the number 2

Chad found Sharpay lying there next to Boi. "Guys Help" Chad yelled. Everyone ran towards the scene where Sharpay was dead. "Oh my god my sister." Ryan yelled and started crying. "Who could do such a thing" Zeke said. "The Killer" Jason said.

They looked at Sharpay when Kelsi noticed something. A note that said "no one is immune because no one is like her" "look you guys" Kelsi said and the gang crowded around her. She read the note aloud. "Who's her?" Chad asked. Everyone shrugged. Jason took a sheet and put it over Sharpay's Body. "Come on guys let's go." Jason said and they split up again. This time Chad going with Ryan and Troy.

Kelsi and Jason went upstairs to investigate they were walking down another hallway when the light's cut off. Jason screamed. The lights cut back on. There was nothing left but a note. The note read "Don't rely on your boyfriend because he too is gone."


	3. divide and kill

Disclaimer: do you think I would be writing this if I owned high school musical besides Chad would have been way more crunk and every couple would have kissed instead Troy and Gabriella.

_Don't rely on your boyfriend because he too is gone._

Tears streamed down her face she felt an unknown pain in her heart. She heard someone call her and Jason, it was the group. They wanted them down there. She ran down the stairs almost tripping. Everyone was there. They found a note by Briana's body. When she went down there they said "where's Jason?" she broke down in tears "he's gone and I don't know if he is alive" Kelsi said. "Well let's read the note." Gabriella said. "It starts with one-does that sound familiar" the note read. "No it doesn't. Not to me." Troy said. "It sounds familiar to me I've heard it before". Chad said and everyone said "well then where is it from?" "I don't remember" Chad said and everyone moaned. Everyone left.

Ryan was walking down the hall by himself when he heard a squeak. He turned around and shone his flashlight on the ground, nothing. He kept walking then he heard it again he turned around, still nothing. He kept walking he heard it again. He turned around and the killer was standing behind him. He gasped. There a scream as he was killed, then silence. Everyone rushed upstairs. There was a note also. It said "your love for her was in the way of mine. What was meant to be will eventually be a memory-get it yet?' "No" Troy said and Kelsi said. "Look the number 4 that means that Jason is dead" she took a deep breath to compose herself. "Well maybe the killer is after someone here and they want to get at them but can't so he's picking us off. Who could it be?" "Maybe it was Chad, you know he and Ryan had something going on." Troy said and Chad said. "That was one time." Taylor looked at him funny. "What?" Chad said in that I-love-you-don't-hate-me-because-It-was-a-mistake-I-was-drunk. "Guys let's split up." Kelsi said and they left in their groups.

Gabriella was paranoid now. She thought about who "her" could be. Everyone always thought that Ryan liked her so maybe she was the one to die. Taylor had run down a hallway when she saw something there. "Gabriella" she heard a voice whisper. "Gabriella" It sounded closer. "Gabriella" it got closer. "Gabriella" it was closer. "Okay Taylor enough playing cut it out." She said then she heard it whisper again. "Gabriella" her heart raced. It was right behind her breathing on her neck. She turned around. "Hey Gabriella recognize me" she was at a lost of words. All she could do was mutter the first letter of his name. She screamed and then she was gone. The gang got upstairs. "Gabi" Troy whispered and fell to his knees he cradled her body to his. "Who did this" He started rocking back and forth, tears were now falling down his face especially after seeing the number 5 carved into her chest. Zeke then found a note. Taylor took the note from Zeke and read it. "The killer is among you. One of your friends. I put my trust in you- Ring a bell?" After hearing the note Troy pointed an accusing finger at Zeke "you! it had to be you. You're the only one who has no one to partner with in the beginning. And you are always the first to show up. It was you. You killed Gabriella." Troy lunged at him. Zeke fought him off. "It wasn't me man. If it was me would I have killed Sharpay? Huh huh I don't think so. And would have written those notes especially if I think Sharpay is the best woman in this world." Zeke was now on top of troy yelling into his face. "Besides the other note said 'your love for her was in the way of mine.' I don't think that Ryan was incestuous with Sharpay do you I don't think so." They heard a laugh. "Fighting's not gonna keep me from killing again only she can"


	4. evaluate and mutilate

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or the lyrics used in this story I only own the plot and Briana yeah she's mine don't touch.

AN. Can you guess the song lyrics used? They were the part after the note. Guess the artist and the song name. Oh yeah guess who the killer is. Let's see what kind of brain you readers have.

_Fighting's not gonna keep me from killing again only she can._

The remaining gang all looked around. They were making a lot of noise. Finally Kelsi quieted them down. "ok let's see who we think will die first. But first we need to evaluate the clues. Ok let's start by the way of the killings. First was Briana, hers said 'it starts with one- does that sound familiar' so basically her killing was on demand. That means that when me and Gabriella said she was the first to go he killed her because of it. Wow never thought we had so much influence. Well the second one was Sharpay. And it said. 'No one is immune because no one is like her.' So now the killer is killing with a motive which means that she used to be compared with the killers love. This means either he used to love Sharpay and found another girl who used to compare themselves to Sharpay or simply it's one of us girls." Kelsi said and Chad said "well which one of you is it?" and Kelsi said "it could be none of us and he just killed Sharpay because of the other girls you know constant comparison thinking that Sharpay was better." "Oh" Chad said and Kelsi said. "Anyway, like I was saying after Sharpay was Ryan and his said 'your love for her is in the way of mine. What was meant to be will eventually be a memory-get it yet.' Well that could mean that who ever Ryan liked the Killer liked but Ryan liked her to much. Okay who did Ryan like? Well I know that Ryan liked Gabriella, who else? Well I don't know. Do you Zeke? Zeke, zeke?" Kelsi turned around and Zeke wasn't there. "well I guess we know who's next" just then they heard a scream. "What I tell you" Kelsi said. Everyone ran upstairs.

Zeke walked off in the middle of Kelsi's rambling. He just sincerely didn't care. He was gonna get his stuff and leave. He'd be the one smart enough to go get the police instead of just staying there and getting killed. He was not gonna be the next idiot to die there. He was stupid to stay in the first place. They all were. He should of told the group that he was leaving but oh well if they don't have the common sense to leave then well that's their fault. Besides that's probably what Jason did. Only Jason was the one not to go to the police. Zeke carried what he had into the hall when the killer stopped him. "Where are you going Zeke?" "I'm getting the hell out of here." "No you ain't." the killer said and stabbed Zeke in the head (A.N Ouch) he placed a note and split.

When the gang came upstairs, they found the dead body. Chad almost gagged. It was the most disturbing not to mention the most disgusting killing yet. Kelsi bent down and picked up the note. The killer watched from the shadows. "soon enough" he whispered and continued watching and writing more notes.

Kelsi read the note out loud. " It says 'now that Sharpay's dead everyone can see how special she really is. And without Sharpay you mean nothing- things aren't the way they were before, you get it yet. Maybe you should ask Chad"

AN. submit your guesses in your review. now click the purplish lavender button on the left you know you want to.


	5. the end

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot. So don't touch it I own that.

'_Now that Sharpay's dead everyone can see how special she really is. And without Sharpay you mean nothing- things aren't the way they were before, you get it yet. Maybe you should ask Chad'_

Everyone turned towards Chad. "Chad what does the note mean?" Troy said and Chad shrugged. "Maybe Chad is the missing link. You know maybe he ties to the note by tying to the girl" Taylor said "Maybe he is the girl." Troy said and Chad elbowed him in the stomach. "Guys maybe it's referring to earlier when Chad said he heard that from somewhere before. Maybe it's from a song or something." Kelsi said. "Very good Kelsi can you figure out the rest of the puzzle." An ominous voice said from the shadows. Everyone gasped And Kelsi Flashed her flashlight around the dark hallway. Nothing was there. "Okay Guys let's split up this time will be the last time." Kelsi said. Everyone parted.

Kelsi walked into the room she and Jason had been in earlier. Something always brought her back here. She opened the drawer and saw the pictures. She picked one up. She riffled through the drawer. There were her old musical sheets, her lip gloss that went missing a week ago, and her old retainer from 8th grade. _What the hell_ she thought. She felt hands snake their way around her waist and a mouth kiss her neck

Chad walked by himself. He kept thinking about the clues they sounded familiar, it was a song. _It starts with one,_ _I put my trust in you, what was meant to be will eventually be a memory, _and_ Things aren't the way they were before._ His mind raced. He beat on his head than it dawned on him. It was……

Troy walked into the ballroom. He was thinking about who she was. The only to girls were Kelsi and Taylor. He was pretty sure that Ryan wasn't in love with Taylor which meant that it had to be Kelsi. His eyes widened. "The Killer is…..

Taylor paced around the room she was standing in. They found all of them notes beside the bodies. They found one beside every body except one. And there were lyrics in almost every one. That song it is familiar. Now I remember. Chad taught the song to Kelsi who taught it to…..

"Jason" Kelsi gasped. "Yeah miss me." He said. "Yeah I thought you were dead. But you weren't because you killed everyone." She drew back from him. "How could you?" Jason put a sincere voice on. "All I wanted was to make you realize that you were better than everyone else." "So you were killing for me? Jason you killed your friends." Kelsi said and Jason grabbed her into a hug. "Well now Kelsi you can shine like you were meant to be. Besides we can be together." "I don't want to be with you. You psycho. She ripped free from him but he grabbed her arm. "What do you mean you don't want to be with me?" he started going psycho "Kelsi you can't say no". He pulled her close to him. "Stop Jason." Kelsi said. He twisted her wrist. "Ow Jason you are hurting me." Kelsi said then screamed.

"Jason" gasped Taylor Chad and troy at the same time. They all ran to meet in the middle of the house or the stairwell. "Jason …the killer… Kelsi… save." They all panted then they heard Kelsi scream. They all ran upstairs.

"Jason please don't do this. Please stop" Kelsi said and backed up into the wall. "Jason this isn't right" Troy burst the door open. Jason had Kelsi against the wall with hands up her shirt trailing them up her stomach. "Get away from her you Psycho" Troy said. And Jason turned around towards Troy. "And what are you gonna do if I don't." Kelsi tried to move from behind Jason and he caught her by the throat. "It was your fault they died Kelsi." Jason said. "Put me down." Kelsi said and started Kicking her feet. "Jason I can't breathe" Jason let her go. "I'm sorry I never meant for it to go down like this. I just wanted you to be on top I didn't want to continue to watch you get walked all over and forgotten." "So you kill everybody." Kelsi said. "Get away from me you sicko." "Kelsi don't be like that." Jason said and tried to calm her. "I did it for you. So we could be together." "Jason I would have been ready willing to do what you wanted. I would have gone out with you but you had to go and kill my friends. I can hardly even look at you you make me sick. "Chad troy and Taylor watched as Kelsi tore down Jason. It was amazing. Then Jason mood swung drastically. "You don't want me well fine I don't want you". He picked Kelsi up and flung her through the window. Kelsi screamed. Jason ran to the window and looked out. Kelsi had grabbed onto the ledge and was dangling there. Her eyes watered from the stinging pain in her back "help Jason I'm sorry please don't let me die." Kelsi said and Jason said "hold on Kelsi I'll help you." He grabbed her arm. "Jason I'm slipping. Kelsi said and he grabbed her arm farther up. He other hand which was on the ledge slipped and she started falling. Jason fell with her and they both went falling out the window.

"Kelsi wake up" her mom said. Kelsi had been screaming in her sleep. "Kelsi are you okay" her mom asked. "Come on baby wake up its Halloween." Kelsi got up and ran to the bathroom. Her mom heard her vomiting.


End file.
